Ice Princess
by Aelita Hopper
Summary: Aelita was ice skating with Jeremie when a few people discover Aelita's ice skating talent.rated for one chapter and one only. Others are k
1. Just a normal girl

I thought of this as I was ice skating the other day and I saw a really good ice skater...I think I may not make another chapter. Only if i get reviews.

Anyways this is kind of short.Sorry if you think it is!Hope you like it!

Ice princess

chapter 1

It was a nice day outside. Not too cold, not too warm. All of the lakes were frozen and it was beautiful.

Aelita has a crazy idea and tells Yumi. She giggled at the idea and text-ed Ulrich and Odd. then Aelita rushed up to Jeremie's dorm.KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK!

"Who is it?"Jeremie asks

"It is Aelita.May I come in?"she questioned

"Sure. come on in."

Aelita opens the door. Steps in, and shuts the door behind her.

"Jeremie, today is not a day to sit in. It is a weekend and beautiful out. The lake is frozen and is pretty strong. I was wondering... do you want to go ice skating with me."

" I don't know."

"Then I'll just ask Odd."Aelita said heading for the door

"Wait!"He yelled remembering Odd had a crush on her."I'll go with you."

"Why such a change of heart Jeremie?"Aelita asks

"I just realized it was nice and I want to spend it with you."Jeremie nervously said

Aelita smiled with a slight blush. "Meet me downs stairs in front of the science building.Oh yeah, bring your skates."She asked him

"Ok, I'll be right there."Jeremie told her as she left

'Ice skating with Aelita, wow. I am going to like this. Wait!i can't ice skate."Jeremie thought to himself,"I can't stand up up. I am going to go. i will learn by myself. i hope Aelita doesn't know

Jeremie got up and put on a scarf. Then he headed downs stairs and met Aelita in front of the building.

"Hey, you ready?"Aelita asks

"Yeah"

"I have an extra pair of skates Jeremie. You can borrow them."Aelita said handing his a pair of newly sharpened skates.

Aelita grabbed Jeremie's hand and quickly said,"The ice rink is this way."Leading Jeremie to a white, crystal like plain of ice.

Aelita put her skates and Jumps on the ice. To get warmed up she started to to a few spins in the air(A/N she may not be able to to that in the show but this is my fic and she can do it here)Then she moves back toward Jeremie.

"Wow. you're amazing. Where did you learn that?"Jeremie asks

"What did you think I did in the ice sector Jeremie."Aelita smirked. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him on the ice.

As soon as they got in Jeremie fell with a big BOOM!"You don't know how to ice skate do you?"Aelita questioned

"Is it that obvious."Jeremie blushes

"I'll show you. Do you know how to roller blade?"

"Yes. I am not the best but i can still do 1 hour without falling."

"Are you holding onto the wall as you are roller blading."

"Close to the wall. Not touching it."Jeremie laughs

"I am going to tell you that rice skating is just like roller blading.It is just you have a better chance of falling because rollerblading you are on wood,ice skating you are on ice which is more slippery" Aelita explains

"You sure." Jeremie says nervously

"Do you trust me."Aelita says reaching out her hand.

"More than anyone I have ever met."Jeremie says taking he hand

Aelita pulls Jeremie up and hold him as he skates.

"You're doing fine."Aelita compliments.

"Thanks."Jeremie replies almost losing his balance. Aelita caught him though.

"Can I skate solo for like 2 minutes?"Aelita asks

"Of course."Jeremie replies and lets go of her hand

Aelita skates into the middle and twirls. She did amazing acts in the air. Like an ice princess.

As she was doing her stunt a group of visitor come to the school. It just so happens they were coaches looking for a skater to train.

They liked Aelita's style and went up to her. "Hello miss, you are great at ice skating and we were wondering if we can possibly coach you for bigger and better contests.Even Olympics "one man says

"Olympics!"Aelita gasps

Jeremie skates up to her."What's going on?"Jeremie asks

"These people want to train me for contests for ice skating."Aelita answered

"Do you want to let us train you miss."lady asks

"Umm I..."

Review yes if you want to continue this story or no if you want me to stop it.Either one is ok with me. Please review!


	2. New partner

I got a lot of good reviews so I am going to continue!Yeah!

Disclaimer:I don't own Nathan(snakealien's character,check out his stories. They are really good!)I don't own Code Lyoko, or the Olympics(Wish I did.)

Chapter 2

**What happened last time...**

**As she was doing her stunt a group of visitor come to the school. It just so happens they were coaches looking for a skater to train.**

**They liked Aelita's style and went up to her. "Hello miss, you are great at ice skating and we were wondering if we can possibly coach you for bigger and better contests.Even Olympics "one man says**

**"Olympics!"Aelita gasps**

**Jeremie skates up to her."What's going on?"Jeremie asks **

**"These people want to train me for contests for ice skating."Aelita answered**

**"Do you want to let us train you miss."lady asks**

**"Umm I..."**

**Back to the regular story,**

"Well."The man asks putting his hand on her shoulder "we know you could and won't let anything happen."

"ok, I'll do it!"Aelita says shaking his hand. Then a boy runs after the toe coaches.

"Hey what's going on?"the boys asks

"Nathan this is Aelita, she is your new ice skating partner."the lady said

"Hi, so i guess you are coming to our school soon." Aelita questioned

"Yeah. since I will eventually be coming can you show me who to avoid?we had a lot of rude people at my old school."Nathan asked quietly

"I would love to. I'll show you a few right now. Hey Jeremie, want to come?"Aelita asked looking at Jeremie's face, red a jealous..

"Yes, why would I want to leave you."Jeremie told Aelita with a glare at Nathan

"The first big dummy to me is Sissy. she is a pain and won't get off of our friend Ulrich."Aelita said pointing to Sissy and Ulrich

"Wow."Nathan gasped aloud. then in his thoughts he said "I hope she isn't another Kathleen(A/N also owned by snakealien.)

" Then there is Jim. He is a big dummy and is a security guard"(a/n i think is he)Aelita laughed as she pointed to Jim.

"Gosh, he needs to go to Jenny Craig."Nathan laughed with Aelita and eventually Jeremie joining in.

"Well, can I see you ice skate?"Aelita questioned

"Sure.Will you do it with me."Nathan asked reaching out his hand

"I would love to."Aelita said reaching out her hand in responds leaving Jeremie to watch

Aelita and Nathan did a few stunts hold each other up in the air. doing a few ground stunts, the returned to land.

"enchante!"(A/N nice to meet you in french)Aelita told him as she waved

"See you later!"Nathan responds and waves back

Aelita turns to Jeremie and takes his hand."is this OK, you know, Nathan and I skating together.I can still say no and turn on the offer."Aelita asks

Jeremie steered into her deep, green eyes and saw that she loved him. She was giving this offer because she loved him "no, it's OK. I don't want to spoil your dream or mine either."

"What's your dream Jeremie?"Aelita questioned

"For you to be happy and to complete your dreams."Jeremie tells her kissing her softly. He didn't expect a respond, then he felt her push back and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Jeremie wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her a bit more intense.A voice out of the opening screams "heads up!"A football was being throw at them."Sorry!"Odd shouts with a smirk."We were in the middle of something!"Jeremie yells at odd

"I know!"Odd says with one of his famous smiles!

"Hey lets get back on the ice" Aelita asks

"Ok!"Jeremie says taking Aelita hand a skate on the ice...

that's all for chapter 2. Next is training...please review!


	3. training day 1

Hey. Thanks for all of the reviews! I have a great chapter in store for you.

Today is training for contests!

I didn't mention this but the coaches names are Jeff and Louise.

Disclaimer:I donnot own CL or Nathan.

At the private ice skating rink...

"Nathan, Aelita. If you want to get anything done you have to get closer. feel each others burn that you want to win."Louise tells them

"How are we suppose to FEEL the burn."Nathan asks

"Get closer. Like this."Jeff said pushing them really close. So close it made them blush

"Now that you FEEL the burn , lets see it."Jeff told them pushing them back on the ice.Nathan grabbed Aelita's hand and skates with her to the middle.

They were both mocking their coaches."FEEL the burn" They laughed

"We ain't seeing any burn!"Louise shouted across the ice.

"Lets try the burn" Aelita says starting into Nathans deep eyes. Then she moved closer to him. She felt his body heat close to her as they started to routine.

Basically everything was perfect. Except for one part. At the end they have to get really, really, close.

"You did it!"Jeff shouts giving them a hug,"Still, what about that last part."

"Nothing. We were just tired."Nathan makes up

"Alright, but so you nail it. Part of you training is to spend the day together."Louise tells them

"We have to what!"Aelita shouts,"you're joking"

"Aelita, will you go on a date with me, as part of our training."Nathan asks with a blush

Aelita felt so much more comfortable that he asked her.

"I would love to go!"Aelita tells him.

"I'll pick you up later then."Nathan asks

"Until then."Aelita said, then she kissed him on the cheek, friendly and ran off...

I know this is short!the next chapter is more training!Muahahah. Please review!


	4. training and a first preformance

hi! sorry I didn't update sooner! I was making a lot of other fics and my mind was completely in hell. I hope you enjoy the chappie!

Disclaimer:I don't own Code Lyoko or Nathan(Snakealien's character)

chapter 4

Aelita and Nathan were just leaving the ice rink,they went for a walk together.

"So um,Aelita where do you want to hang out for our date."Nathan asked being very quiet

"Where would you think we would get to know each other better?"Aelita questioned

"How about we ice skate like normal people, then we head to the mall for a day?"Nathan suggested

"Sounds good!"Aelita exclaimed

As they were walking Aelita phone was ringing jingle bells. She picks up the phone to see who was on the other line.

"Hello? Who is this?Aelita asked

"It's Jeremie, I was wondering. Do you want to hang out later."Jeremie asked

"Uh, there is a problem. My coaches don't see anything between Nathan and I so as part of our training we have to go on a date."Aelita quickly said over the phone.

"You have to go on a DATE with him!"Jeremie yelled

"Well a friendly date. As friends, to get to know each other better to improve our moves."Aelita told him

"I guess that is OK." Jeremie said

"I promise when I get back me and you will have the best night in your life."Aelita flirted and hung up the cell with a smirk appearing on her face.

"Who was that."Nathan questioned her

An darker face appeared on Aelita and she said "Don't try anything funny."

Nathan felt a little afraid by this and nervously said "OK. we are just friends."

Then Aelita started to giggle."What's so funny?"Nathan questioned

"You really thought I am that mean didn't you!"Aelita giggle and gave him a friendly punch as the left to the rink.

As they walked they got to know each other. Then they started to make fun of Jeff and Louise again. It was hard not to! They talked and talked and talked. Aelita told Nathan about Kadic and her friends. Nathan told him about his life in America.Hearing about where Nathan lived made Aelita start to jump. Eventually she lost balance and fell onto Nathan.

There was a slight blush on them as the helped each other up. With a giggle they continued. Finally heading into the ice rink they paid for admission, got on their skates and went on the ice.

Because of their talents they got all the peoples eyes. A little boy came up to Aelita and asked "Are you a princess?"

"Sadly not."Aelita to him,"Do you want to skate with me."she asked him

"With a princess. I would love to!"The boy exclaimed as Aelita took his hand and skated with him

Nathan sat down and watched her and the little kid skate.As this was happening he thought "Wow,she is nice, pretty, funny,she has talent, and great with kids.What more can you ask for in a girl. Sadly we can only be just friends..."

Aelita skated about 10 minutes with the until he got tired. She picked him up do to his drowsiness and took him to his mom.

"It was a pleasure skating with him Mame."Aelita tells the mom

"I should be saying thank you dear. You saved me from the ice. I hate it but i can't keep him away."the mom replies

"Well, he may be great when he gets older!"Aelita smiled and went off to Nathan.

"He was cute."Nathan smirked and took Aelita's hand,"Do you want to do our routine once to give the people a real show?"Nathan asked her

"Sure, lets ask the admission desk first."Aelita told him and went to the desk

"Hi. I am Aelita Hopper currently training for the Olympics with my partner Nathan Hernandez. We were just wondering if we could show our routine here.To get people a little but more interested in ice skating."

Then Nathan butted in and said The more people, the more people will want to come to the rink."Nathan smirked

The person at the desk went to the microphone."I need everyone to clear out the rink. We have Aelita Hopper and Nathan Hernandez here who are competing in the Olympics. They are going to treat us to one of their routines."the man said as people quickly left the rink.

Aelita went backstage to change into her outfit(A/N remember they came from practice.Aelita changed into her practice outfit which was a regular outfit. It was a skirt and a top connected with pink sparkles coming down the front.)

She sighed and walked out onto the side of the rink. She was met by Nathan right there. "Ready."He asked her

She nodded and started to enter the ice part of the rink with Nathan right by her.Aelita was so nervous because this was like their first live performance.Her heart beated faster and faster as she went toward the middle. She felt faint until she heard something. A little voice shout out

"It's the princess!"it was the little boy from before. Then Aelita knew she couldn't disappoint him so she got in starting stance with Nathan getting ready as well.Then the music started and Aelita felt at easy when Nathan grabbed her and lifted her in the air many times. A lot of spinning and lifts. Finally it ended and the crow cheered and begged for more. Then Aelita couldn't take it. well her body couldn't until she finally fainted from the all pressure and was taken away to the hospital.

She woke up and found herself resting in a hospital bed. Nathan walked in as Aelita woke up.

"feeling better?"Nathan questioned her

"Yeah, I think so.."Aelita responded weakly

Nathan walked over and sat by her. "I don't think the mall is in the plan anymore."Nathan told her

She giggled and responded "I don't think so either! Bye the way. I think Louise and Jeff would be proud of that routine.Maybe we can ask them to do that one routine instead of the one we are learning?"Aelita asked barley awake

"Lets get through this first."Nathan giggled as Aelita fell back asleep

Nathan walked over and kissed her for head, and walked out turning off the light.

End of chapter 4! Hope you liked it! Review and I will get back on track with the fluff of JxA! Review!


	5. a visit

Hey. got the next chappie up yeah!Hope you like it!

Disclaimer:I do not own Code Lyoko or Nathan(Snakealien's character)

Chapter 5 next day,Aelita's POV

I woke up with quiet a start. I heard a banging by my bed. It was Nathan trying to pick up something. It looked like flowers. Aw, they were probably for me!

"I kind of dropped it. Stupid table. I think it is slanted."Nathan told me giving me a rose that wasn't damaged

I sniffed it and told him,"It's beautiful."

"Ah, but it is not as beautiful as the rose i picked it for."Nathan told me

I was flattered but I was with Jeremie and my feeling for him will never change."Um, do you know when I am suppose to check out?"i asked

"Yeah, in about 3 hours.Why?"Nathan asked

"I promised i would see Jeremie later. Hey have you seen my mobile anywhere?"I questioned him for I am dying to see the face of Jeremie again.

"Yeah, here it is..."Nathan said sadly

"What's wrong?Did I do something offensive?"I asked him

"Everything is fine.I have to go now.."Nathan told her with almost no emotion.

I got it off my shoulders and called Jeremie. The phone rang a few times as someone picks up.

"Hello?"the person asks me

"Jeremie it's Aelita."I said. I was so happy to hear him

"AELITA! where were you last night! I was worried sick!"Jeremie yells over the phone

"I was training with Nathan and-"I started and he cut me off

"He hurt you. Boy I am going to kill him so bad!"He screams

"Calm down OK. Nathan and I had to do a mini performance and I fainted from the stress. Now I am in the hospital and will be released in 3 hours. I want you to pick me up so I can make up for what I lost."I told him

"Well if you want that I will be over soon!"Jeremie told me as he hung up

Normal POV

Jeremie rushes over to the hospital avoiding teachers. Nothing could stop him from seeing his angel. He runs in and gets a few "slow down son" from fellow doctors.

He power walks to the desk and asks "Can you tell me the room number of Aelita Hopper please?"

"Room 351 dear."the secretary snorts

"Thank you."Jeremie replies and find the room. He bursts open the door.

Aelita's POV

I was sitting down in my room when the door swings open. Right there was the love of my life. He runs over to me with such a loving face toward me that made me melt!

"Hello princess. Are you OK?"he asked me so sweetly kissing my head

"I am just fine."I said but i wasn't i was so afraid to be near him. I wanted to kiss him so bad! I knew I couldn't though. He doesn't like me that way. I think..

Then just what i wanted he brushed his lips against mine. I felt the warmth of his lips for they were wanting more. I replied and kissed him with my arms around him.

Normal POV

Jeremie leaned in and responded to her kiss. He wanted more. He wanted their tongues to dance.He pushes his tongue on her lips to gain access.Aelita granted it as their tongues had a party in their mouths.

Then Aelita pulls away.

"Did I do something wrong?"Jeremie asks he

"Why would you do something wrong. You're a genius remember."Aelita flirted,"It is just we can get more into it when we leave. We don't want to get carried away with ourselves now."

"Yeah. I'll see you in 2 hours."Jeremie told her."and get some rest."

"I will."Aelita told him as the light went off. Then she drifted into dream world...

I know it is short and boring. yes it is.I didn't want them to make out in the hospital. I had to delay it. Sorry. If you want them to have more of a make out session(or just an update)review!I also know this is off topic. After the next chapter everything will go back to Nathan and Aelita's training(and maybe more..hehehe)


	6. Everything ends bad

i am so tired. My Internet is not working so i am writing this.When i post it it will be working again. Well hope you like it!This is a fluff chapter!

Disclaimer:same disclaimer

Chapter 6

It was later that day when Jeremie picked Aelita up.

"Yes, thank you."Jeremie said signing her out of the hospital.

"Sure."the secretary answered and lets them go

They walk out of the hospital and out of grounds of that area

"So Jeremie. How about we have some fun tonight!just you and me in my room, hanging out, together."Aelita flirted then blushed

"Aelita, I know it has been awhile and i want to have so much fun with you in your room but we are so young. I guess we can do it just not penetrating your space."Jeremie said sort of disappointed

"Can't we have fun, even is we do go a little far. i feel like i don't know you. We haven't been together like forever."Aelita confessed then gave him puppy eyes

Jeremie couldn't help but do what she says with that look."If we go too far, oh well!"He said carelessly

Aelita smiled and then with a quick look she took her skates off her shoulder. By now they we in the forest by the factory.

She removed the cap to the sewer.

"Aelita, if want to visit the factory for old sake i don't mind. I made some redoing there. I put a mini fridge and a couch, bed, TV, and book case. It is my little hid away."Jeremie told her

Aelita smiled and shouted "race you there!"as she moved threw the sewer

"You're on!"Jeremie shouted

She grabbed her scooter(A/N they still kept them there)and Jeremie grabbed his. It was a touch race but Aelita gets there first.

Breathing heavily she shouted,"I beat-"Aelita was cut off by the view of the factory's control room.

"Like?"Jeremie questioned

"It's amazing, better than our dorms."Aelita exclaimed!

"Glad you like."Jeremie blushed and Aelita walks to the supercomputer

"Does it still work?"she asked

"Yeah, but no X.A.N.A. Now it is fast, good, and can hack into anything, well basically. "

"It is where , well where Lyoko and earth meets."Aelita said

"Yeah, where you and I could stop towers, and X.A.N.A"

"X.A.N.A doesn't explain anything. He was horrible and almost killed you, Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich."Aelita told him

"yeah, but think of the positives.We saved Earth and I met you. The greatest person in my life."Jeremie admitted .Aelita's blushed than her arms went around his neck.Then she pulled away and said "That was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard."

Then Jeremie kissed her, feeling her warmth and taking it in. He kissed her like she was heaven and he needed it.

He pulled back breathing heavily with a big,red blush to go with it.

Then her heart leaped out of her. It was in his hands now. She looked into his deep, blue eyes and could help but kiss him more. Everything seemed to disappear. Only them, kissing in the middle of the room.

Then he takes her into his reach, picks her up, and shows her to the bed.

Then Aelita leaned in on the bed and kissed him tenderly.

He could feel that he wanted this as much as he did. Not exactly the same as he pictured it but in a way it was better.

Then Jeremie kissed her ear lobe and worked on her neck.They became so into each other and the tops came off due to their movement.

All there was is a scene that they were in love.he jumped on top and moved very close to her.She moaned of pleasure and worked his pants off.

If you were there you could see clothes being flow everywhere.

By the time they were completely all over each other they were bare. Massaging every inch of each others body. While still paying attention to the head. Jeremie trailed a kiss down her body.He heard her moan.

She was going back in her memories and couldn't find anything as good as this. He was breaking her barrier without her permission,and she screamed of enjoyment!He didn't need her permission anymore. She was his."Jeremie, don't stop."

Jeremie smiled and said,"I won't, because i love you princess."

"I love you too Jeremie!"she exclaimed

Someone was being a nosy ass whole as couldn't take seeing this. He knew what to do. He got at least 200 bottles of beer and dropped them in the factory.

Jeremie and Aelita jump up and see a bunch of beer was being dropped. All of them cracking and breaking.

"I think we should go."Jeremie said putting on his clothes, helping Aelita, and trying not to step on the glass.

Aelita nodded and took Jeremie's hand. They ran out together.When they got to the entrance.She kissed him.

"You OK?"She asked him

"Yes, but i don't think it is going to be easy getting back to the school."Jeremie admitted

"Why?"Aelita asked worried

Jeremie pointed at the walk way between the factory and the tunnel.

There was tons of poisonous acid the whole way down.Then they heard footsteps behind them.

"Got a plan."Aelita yells.

"RUN! but dodge the acid!"Jeremie tells her

Though they were not the best athletes they still dodged most of the blobs but Aelita got hit in one foot. it started to seep through her shoe and then she took it off.

But now they were bother at the tunnel. The bars were slippery and footsteps still behind them. Not looking back Jeremie goes down first.He slips and falls though. Aelita gets down better and helps Jeremie up.

"common!"Aelita shouts

When they ran threw the sewers the air was also poisoned. They were coughing and get into them forest by the school.

"Everything ends bad."Aelita said then ,faints from the scent of bad air from the sewer.

Jeremie picks her up and runs into school grounds, still holding his breath. They were safe there in Kadic.

He takes Aelita to the infirmary.

"Hello?"Dorthy asks

"Hi,um, Aelita fainted in the forest when we were um, bird watching!"Jeremie lied

"Probably the gases there. They are very strong lately. Wasn't she in the hospital this morning?"Dorthy asked

"Yes, i picked her up and i treated her to bird watching."Jeremie lied again

"I see.Very well.I will be right back for when you should pick her up."Dorthy announces to him and leaves the room

Jeremie walked over to Aelita. "_Aelita please be OK.If you keep on fainting it could danger your health.Then you can;t compete."_he said to himself

Then Dorthy returns to the room and says,"Well, she seems to be normal. Pick her up in about 2 hours. She should be fine by then."

"Thank you."Jeremie said and kisses Aelita for head. Then he leaves the room.

How did you like it! I had to do that. Sorry! no flames but around 3 in the morning there was loud crashing outside of my house. People kept on coming by and dropping beer on my drive way! Well, next chapter is back on track with training!Review!


	7. Training day part 2

I bet you think i am dead. I am out of the update crazy stage. I will try but all of my stories may take a bit longer.Now on with the story.

Disclaimer:Same disclaimer

Chapter 7

Aelita wakes up in the morning. There was a doctor in the room.He was looking at some results of a few tests on her. He gasped.

"Aelita, how do you feel."he said nervously

"Fine, why?"she asked

"Well, you may be pregnant. We may not be too sure though. The fetus barley has a heart beat. Sometimes it happens. It may die or live. I am sorry.Can you come back in a week.Then we will know for sure."he tells her. the expression on her face was like hell fell upon her.

"um, sure doctor."Aelita told him and laid down. tears fell on her face. She may be pregnant and she is responsible for it.

"_no, no, no, this can't be happening to me."_she thought

Then a nurse opens a door."Aelita dear, you have a visitor."she told her and Jeremie steps in

Aelita stood silent as the young man rushed to her side.

"Aelita, what is wrong?"Jeremie questioned and kissed her for head

"Jeremie, I may be..be.. pregnant."she spoke.

Jeremie gave Aelita a look and hugged her "I am so sorry."he whispers

"Jeremie, it's OK. We are deeply in-love.We can't help it. It is just the baby may die."Aelita tells him

"So, that means if it dies we can go on with our lives. If we do have it then i will live with you and we will live together, just with a child."Jeremie tells her

"Jeremie, it is not like we are married."

"Or is it."he said then bent on one knee.revealing a box.opening it had an amazing pink diamond ring."Aelita Hopper, will you marry me."(A/N i don't know if you can get married,but it is my fic so you can.:)

"I..I.."Aelita stuttered.So much going on, but still she would have someone to be with."Yes, Jeremie. I will marry you."Aelita said joyfully.Jeremie placed the ring on her finger.

Then Aelita glanced over at the clock."OH dear, i am going to be late!"Aelita yelled and rushed out of the room.

"OK! I'll sign you out!"Jeremie shouted to the empty doorway.

1111111111111111111

"I'm here!I'm here!"Aelita shouted to her coaches

"Where have you been sweetie?"Louise asks

"Oh, i lost track or time."Aelita said and ran into the girls locker room to change.

**IN THE LOCKER ROOM**

Aelita was looking around her room,(A/N she got one for herself, lucky.)She noticed a weird looking thing by the corner of her room.

She walked over to it, studying it.She was about to remove the lid when she saw a note.

_My dear princess, _

_I wish you the best of you career. In this box i enclosed a few items for your pleasure.You are the beautiful princess, the one that will rule for thousands of years, in my mind. Please, win for me.I love you until the end of time_

_Love from my heart,_

_Jeremie_

Tears were forming in her eyes." I will Jeremie" she said quietly and opened the box.

Inside there was 5 beautiful figure skating outfits, and 2 beautiful training ones. Then there was a coupon for free skates. She was taking out one of the training outfits when she sees a small box inside. She opened it and there was a beautiful diamond necklace with a pink pendant at the bottom.

She smiled and said,"Jeremie, i could never want anything more than you."she whispered and put on one of her new training outfits she got.Put on her white skates and was about to leave her room when something hit her. She forgot to take off her ring. She quickly took it off and put it in the box with the necklace.She locked the door and when outside to the rink.

"Where were you, Nathan is already on the ice."Jeff tells her

"Alright, I'm going."Aelita responds and enters the ice part of the rink.

To get warmed up she did a quick spin,jump, then a leap.

"Hey Aelita."a cheery boy said skating up to her

"Hey Nathan, how have you been?"Aelita says cheerfully back

"Good you?"he responds

"Very good."she tells him and grabs his hand,"Are going to begin."She said with a smirk.

Nathan smiled and said,"I thought you would never ask."

He lifted her in the air, Aelita then wrapped her arms around his waist one way. Then she used her legs the other.Nathan now could skate with her one him so he took the back of her and lifted her whole body in the air,

Aelita felt the wind in her hair. Then she was brought down to the ice. The skated practicing for about 9 hours practicing the same routine that they were going to use to audition for the Olympics.(A?N i know it seems like a lot, it is. Still they need to train.)

After, when they were about to leave Aelita fell into Nathan's arms, asleep.

"Wow, you are going to get a good night sleep."Nathan said a picked her up. He took her to her room. He took her to the chair and set her down.

He glanced over at the corner of the room. He saw the box, open. He looked inside, not trying to be nosy but out of curiosity.

he saw the dresses, and the note. What shocked him was the ring and the necklace. Still he thought it was a good luck charm. Though he was thinking of other stuff as well..

Then Jeremie walks into the ice rink.

"Um, excuse me. Do you know where Aelita is?"Jeremie asks Louise

"Sure dear, over there."Louise responds and points to her room

Jeremie rushes up to the room and walks in."Hey Aelita, it's Jeremie."

He got know respond so he advanced into the room. He saw Nathan, he stopped snooping, and Aelita sleeping.

"Hey what are you doing in here?"Nathan asks

"Visiting Aelita, you?"Jeremie questioned

"I just was leaving."Nathan responds

"oh, OK."Jeremie tells him and walks over to the sleeping beauty.

he kissed her on the lips,Nathan left after he saw that. and the Aelita eyes slowly fluttered open.

Then he kissed her again. This time she responded by pushing back.

"What a nice surprise."Aelita said,"What brings you here?"

"I came to pick you up. You need to go and rest up. You have practice again and i don't want you to fall."Jeremie tells her and picks her up to her feet.

"You are so supportive. I am glad i am engaged to you."Aelita said with a kiss,"Wait outside until i get dressed."

"Can't i wait in here."Jeremie asked

"I don't see why not."she said and she began to change. After she was done she put on her ring and necklace. and Jeremie helped her out with some of her gifts. She carried her bag, and carried the box.

"Bye Louise, Jeff, Nathan!"Aelita shouts as she exits the rink.

"Bye Aelita!"Louise and Jeff responded. Not Nathan.Aelita thought he was changing so she didn't mind.

Once they arrived at Kadic Aelita went up to her dorm with Jeremie and dropped everything off,then she crawled into bed. With Jeremie kissing her.She kissed back and pulled him in the bed. Aelita was way to tired to have fun all night so she fell asleep on Jeremie. He didn't want to wake her so he slept there all night.

OK. I wrote a lot to keep you guys entertained for a while. Happy!Good! Review if you want more!


End file.
